


The Premiere

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [13]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the series' premiere of Heroes with Pyro and Iceman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Premiere

"John, sit down and stop clicking your lighter. I've been waiting to see this new show for ages and you're not going to ruin it for me." Bobby snapped, snatching John's lighter from his hands.

"But why? I don't see what's so great about watching a show about people that have powers like ours. We're living it!" John grunbled, trying to grab his lighter back.

"Because it's interesting to see someone else's take on it. No, you're not getting this back until the show's over, so stop trying." Bobby tucked the lighter into his pocket.

"You're mean. I don't like you anymore." John pouted at the commercial on screen.

"That's fine." Bobby murmured, distracted as the show began.

John smirked, seeing his chance, as he slowly slipped his fingers into Bobby's pants pocket and fished out his prized lighter.

Another click and swoosh, and the rest of the mansion winced as Bobby's voice rang out, "JOHN! PUT THE GODDAMN LIGHTER AWAY OR SO HELP ME I'LL FREEZE YOU UNTIL NEXT SPRING!"

Needless to say, John put the lighter away.


End file.
